


A Ghost's Ballad

by CatQuee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afterlife, Ballroom Dancing, Dead Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream XD - Freeform, bro tagging is hard, dream dances with dream XD after he dies and its sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatQuee/pseuds/CatQuee
Summary: He brought so much pain and suffering, and beauty is pain. Who said that it can't be the other way around. Pain is beauty as well.
Kudos: 32





	A Ghost's Ballad

He didn't remember dying. All he remembers is waking up in a large white room. A ballroom to be exact. 

Plain but elegant. The floor was a mirage of white ceramic tile, so clean you could see every part of your sad, shriveled reflection. The walls were a light grey, soft on the eyes; and they cascaded into a large glass ceiling, a large crystal chandelier hanging in the middle. The room was dim, probably because the glass showed it was nighttime, and the chandelier was unlit. The midnight moon gazed down on the ballroom, illuminating in a soft haze that reflected off the ceramic.

He looked down at himself in the pale tiles. He seemed to be the only color in the room, the star of the show. He wore a large pale green silk ballgown, with bright white undertones. His arms were covered halfway by long silk gloves, the color of his dress. He wore a pair of heels, low and white, unscathed by dirt or mud. The thing that ruined the pristine image was his skin. It was covered in scars and cuts. Blood seeped down a gash that trailed around his entire neck, giving him a collar of currant red. Despite the blood dripping down the dress, it didn't stain, rather slipping and pooling on the floor beneath his feet. 

A soft piano played somewhere in the room, and he gazed around, wondering where he was; who he was. The piano came from behind him, so he whirled around to try and see who was playing it. To his surprise, he wasn't the only color in the room. A grand piano sat there, the came pale green color as his dress. And playing the sweet tune? A person in a full white suit. The figure had a pair of large white wings and a circular head with a smily face. Their head was not attached to their body, but rather floated about above where the neck would be if it had one. 

_"You've finally arrived, Dream. After all these years of waiting."_ It spoke. It's voice was silky and smooth, but carried a hint of sadness, like being visited by your favorite actor while you have stage 3 cancer.

"I guess I have, haven't I?" Dream replied, a rather soft tone escaping his lips.

It sent out a light chuckle. _"With that being said, would you join me for a dance? It's been a while since we've done a waltz."_ It offers.

"Do I really have a choice here?" The words were spoken without malice, and rather with a hint of humor.

_"Of course not, the same way you had no choice about the dress I picked. Speaking of the dress, do you like it? I know green is your favorite color so I took that and added a little bit of spice."_

"The dress actually isn't shit, surprisingly. I never did trust your fashion sense." Dream says.

The god offers a hand, and the admin accepts, and they waltz, no cares in the world, the worries left with the admin's body on earth. And while the world burns below them, the news of Dream's death being spread, they dance. It's bittersweet, him getting satisfaction while dead whilst the people who wanted him dead grieve at the loss of their friend-turned-enemy. But they don't mind, way up in a world of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys guys i was feeling sad and was listenign to 'what falling in love feels like' on repeat so yeah, i feel the mighty need to grieve.


End file.
